


Births of Boredom

by fandramatics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: Crowley watches the rain.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Births of Boredom

The warmth held by the insides of the cottage was, in fact, a miracle. One Crowley recognized that wasn’t of his doing, but rather of Aziraphale’s. The thought made him glance over his shoulder to the angel reading on the sofa of their living room.

He bit his lip, “Good book?”

“Wonderful, darling,” the principality turned a page, “Are you well? You’ve been watching the garden for a while now, I’m sure a little rain won’t harm your plants.”

Crowley eyed their garden, his plants wouldn’t dare to protest, “Yes, they’ll be fine,” he sighed.

Aziraphale closed his book, watched his friend’s back, “Will you, dear? Be fine?”

The demon spun around, gulp down the rest of the wine in his glass, “This weather ruins my mood,” he said, swaying to sit at the sofa arm.

“We’ve been living in England for ages, darling, the weather never seemed to bother you much,” the principality said, “Crowley?”

“I’m bored, angel,” he confessed, slithered close to Aziraphale until he managed to lay his head on the blonde’s lap, “You’re very comfortable, did you know that?”

“Thank you,” he ran his hand through ginger strands, “Perhaps we could learn something new”

“Together?”

“Why not?”

Crowley paused, “Beer!”

“Hm?” the angel frowned.

“We should learn to make our own beer, angel!” he sat up.

“You just want an excuse drink,” Aziraphale made a face.

“Well, yes, but we can also have flavored beer,” the demon held the angel’s gaze, “What do you say?”

The principality’s frown deepened, “What kind of beer are we talking about?”

The redhead was on his feet in a shot, “Perfect! We’ll brew the best beer in all England.”

Aziraphale rose, “Let’s not rush things, shall we? What flavor are we talking about?”

“Anything we’d like,” replied the demon, “Chocolate, strawberry, you name it, we can make it, angel.”

“No miracles”

“Not even a flick of the wrist.”

The angel sighed, played with his thumbs, “Well, it can’t be bad.”

Crowley offered him a hand, “Shall we start?”

Aziraphale considered, he shook the demon’s hand, “Alright, but no using it to get humans in trouble.”

“I can hardly be credited for what they do under the influence of beer alone.”

“You won’t interfere, then?”

“Not at all.”

“Good,” he dropped the book on the sofa, “Now, how shall we begin?”


End file.
